Sincerely Yours
by Inane Insane
Summary: More personal then a diary, these are the letters of Uzumaki Naruto. Junior high school student, confused teen, and 'unique individual'.
1. Introduction

I KNOW what you are all thinking, for those who are following "Put me Out", "When All Else Fails", or any of my other stories. I KNOW I should be writing those chapters, updating those stories, but… I couldn't resist, after reading this really great book. It's basically fashioned after that book, and I'm hoping that I can do it all ok.

That said book being "The Perks of Being a Wallflower", by Stephen Chbosky. I recommend it!

This whole story is in Naruto's POV, and it is not a diary. These are LETTERS to an unknown person. To you, the reader. OK? Ok!

And to tell you, this story might have REAL irregular updates, due to the fact that I have four stories going, and I really need to get those done XD;;. OK?

Ok. Now for the other shit.

**DISCLAIMER: **None of the characters in this story are mine. They all belong to the maker of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: **This may contain swearing, hints of shounen-ai, violence, etc, etc. Rated PG-13!

And now, for all of your enjoyment, "Sincerely Yours"!!

OoO

Dear Friend,

I know you do not know me, and I am sure I do not know you. I just passed your house one day, and memorized your address, for some unknown reason to me. And I don't know why I'm sending you these letters. Maybe because I can't really hold all these emotions in, not anymore. Because a lot of people hate me, it seems like, and I don't know why.

Well, I should just start off with the things I usually start off with. My name is… Well, Uzumaki Naruto. So, by now, you might know who I am. But, besides that. I am a 12 year old boy (turning 13 on October 10!!!) who goes to…Well, I will not tell you the name of my school, because you might not know who I am, and decide to look for me when I tell you. And I don't want anyone looking for me anymore, because it hurts when they do, because they usually hate me after. So I won't give you my looks, either. Just my name and age. And the name of my (old) elementary school, which was W.F.A. Turgeon. And I'll also give you the fact that I have three whisker-like scars on my face, on each side of it. One of my old-favorite teachers (I'll tell you the name, anyways, for the hell of it. Do you care if I use swears like 'hell' and 'shit'? I'm sorry if you do.), Genma Shiranui (He is now an asshole!!) once told me that I am a 'unique individual'. And I had to look up those words because I was only 7 at the time, and I was kind of stupid. So, unique means original and individual means one person.

And I'm still kinda stupid, and I don't like using big or confusing words, so I'm sorry that all that stuff above was so 'formal'.

I live alone, just to let ya know. I have no family, and sometimes that bugs me, because you always see people with big families on TVs or in stores. And the only existing family I know of is this woman that travels a lot, and she doesn't really care for me. But my house does get paid for by those counselor people. They also pay for my food. But I only get 500 dollars a month, so I have to use it wisely. And that's kinda hard too, sometimes, because I really love new things like jackets and toys and stuff, but I can't buy it, because I need the money for food and 'important things'. Like Ramen. Ramen is my FAVORITE food of all time!! It's the best! And I love Miso the best! It's so yummy! I spend all my money on ramen. And school supplies. And important things.

I have no friends really. My best friends are my plants, and they're all over my house. I'm not proud to say it, but I've stolen a lot of these plants, and a few other things, too, but they're all I have. Because it's nice to know that something depends on you. Something exists for you. But, sorry for going off topic so much. I just can't help rambling, and I don't wanna erase all these lines and fix a mistake, so I just ramble.

I should really clean up the house and get ready for school tomorrow. Because I start a new school! It's called…Well, I can't say the name, but it has the word 'comprehensive' in it! I don't even know what comprehensive means, but I can't wait to start. I hope I can make some friends. I didn't have a lot at my old school, so I hope I make tons and tons of friends at this school! I'm a bit loud and 'obnoxious' (another big word I had to look up), and really hyper. That's what another teacher told me. They all thought I had A.D.H.D., an attention disorder thing, but didn't want to test it to see if it was true. Oh well.

I'm sorry I sent you this letter, once again. I just want someone to know me with out actually knowing me. Considering you haven't already thrown out this letter, thank you for taking the time to read the ramblings of an growing kid. I'll send you another one soon!

Tomorrow is my first day of school!! So wish me luck, and I hope you have a good day!!!

Sincerely Yours,

Uzumaki Naruto

Sunday, Sept. 26, 2005

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Friend,

Sorry I didn't mail you sooner then I thought I would. I've just been so tied up with a new school and paying for my home and everything. But I'll tell you one thing.

The first day of school blowed!

Of course I was nervous, and hoping that everything would be OK, that I would make some friends, and it was a good day. Until I got to my first period class, where I met the most evil, mean, asshole-ish person ever! Uchiha Sasuke, 'prodigy' of my school. He's supposed to be perfect, and all the girls swoon over him, and it's gross. He's not even a year older then me, and he acts like he's hundreds and thousands of years better! I'd like to see him beat me in a fight!

He's real mean and cold too. He doesn't talk to anyone, and just glares at anyone who talks to him. And I mean GLARES. I swear that guy could kill someone with it if he tried. But, yeah. He's real mean and cold and UNGRATEFUL! (Big words, because it is really, really, really true).

But, how I started 'disliking' Sasuke was because of this girl. Her name is Haruno Sakura. The prettiest girl ever! I have a big crush on her, because she IS perfect, and she seems (seemed?) nice. I never even knew her until this morning.

Anyway, when I was just sitting beside Mr. 'I-got-a-stick-up-my-ass-bow-down-to-me' Uchiha (I didn't know he was an asshole from the first few seconds I was there), Sakura came in. And I SWEAR on my mother's grave (I hope this is OK, cuz' I never knew my mum), that my heart stopped. Because she was perfect!

She then let out this big huge squeal when this other girl, who has really long blonde hair and is even louder then me, came in by pushing her aside, and that girl gasped too. They then pointed at me and I became really excited, because I thought they might think I'm cute. I remember someone telling me I'm cute, with my baby-boy looks and tan skin and then they listed all of these good qualities. But, anyway, they pointed at me. And then they raced towards me Then I got scared because I don't want girls hugging me and all that until I know them. Is that so wrong, not wanting a girl all over you until you know them?

I'm drifting off topic again. So they came racing towards me, and I kind of leaned back and closed my eyes, like I was waiting for something to hit me. It never came, obviously, or else I wouldn't be telling you about this. When I opened my eyes, they were around THAT asshole, and he was looking all bored while they swooned all over him! Couldn't he at least smile? Because those girls were giving him all that attention? He isn't Mr. Perfect! But when I looked around, I noticed almost ALL of the girls were staring at him. Except for this one real butch girl who was asleep, I think, because her eyes were closed, and this black-haired girl with white eyes.

The one with white eyes is kind of freaky, because… Well, because of her eyes. They are PURE white. No irises or color or anything. They looked like they could see RIGHT through you. And she looked really shy, too, because she was sitting right behind me and I could look at her closely. She has real pale skin and looked like she didn't want to be there. And then she caught me looking at her weirdly and blushed. I haven't really seen anyone blush (because they usually just smile or laugh or flirt or something else), so I smiled. I was about to smile bigger and say hi until I was pushed out of my seat.

It was the blonde girl, glaring at me and my legs on the seat. I looked at her angrily, because wouldn't you be angry if someone pushed you out of your seat? She just told me to get out, because she wanted to sit by her 'precious Sasuke-kun'. That's where I learned his name first.

I started yelling at her and I got off the ground, careful to keep my legs in MY seat because she'd probably take it. We got into this big yelling match until Sakura came in, yelling at me to 'not yell at Ino, who was doing nothing.". (I just remembered her name!) Then I kinda stuttered and pointed, telling her that she started it, until a cold voice broke in. It sent chills up and down my spine, even.

"Shut up, Idiot."

And that's when the girls really started swooning and fawning over Sasuke, that bastard, and that's when I got real angry. I told him to mind his own business, and that's when Sakura came over and hit me. I can't believe she did that! (I still like her, though).

It was only then I realized that Ino had taken my seat because I stood up and I was kind of embarrassed, because why was she such a bitch?! Even though she was Sakura-chan's friend didn't mean she had to be so obnoxious!

So I went up to Sasuke and slammed my hand down on the desk, and told him it was all his fault. He just stared at me and told me to get lost. So I got real close to his face and stared at him angrily. He stared back and we had this big glaring contest. All the girls were cheering for him, of course, except for the white-eyed one. Even the butch one was. This is where it became very ugly.

A guy was trying to inch past behind me, but another guy pushed him playfully, and his hand landed on my back, kind of pushing me forward. I opened my mouth in surprise, and the next thing I knew, I was open-mouth kissing SASUKE! He looked all freaked out, and I could hear this big gasp behind us. We stayed there for a few seconds until we broke apart, and then I ran over to the garbage and started to spit in it. Sasuke, who is an asshole, just spit openly on the ground and kept on doing that. That's when I felt this heated glare on my back, and do you know how that feels? I hope you don't because it feels bad, like something truly bad is going to happen to you.

And that was when I was beat up by all of the girls in that class.

Of course, this teacher came in and broke it up before any of them could do some real serious damage (Thank God!), and we continued with first period class. Which was music, by the way.

And I love music now, because my teacher is really nice. Umino Iruka. He doesn't glare at me when I go off tune by accident, or sneer at me because I'm 'different'. So I really like him. He says I have 'potential'.

The rest of the day was pretty boring after that. I ate my lunch (which was Miso and Pocky!!), and went through the day with out making any friends. I only met these two guys named Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Their both cool, though Chouji eats lots and Shikamaru is real lazy. I hung out with them a few times already, but I don't think they 'like me-like me', if you know what I mean.

And by the time I got out of school that day, everyone knew about me kissing that bastard, and a few of the jocks tried tripping me and calling me a fag. I beat one up real good enough to sprain his wrist, so everyone left me alone after that. I'm glad I didn't get suspended, but I don't think anyone would tell anyone else. I knew I was strong enough so I wouldn't be bothered!

The only other thing worth mentioning either then that little thing up there is that Bastard Sasuke and Sakura-chan are on my gym team. Our gym teacher is this perverted guy named Kakashi, who reads Porn in class. Me, Sasuke, and Sakura are supposed to come up with a gymnastic routine in a month. It will be marked on 'team work, originality, and difficulty'. Sasuke already did some pretty cool moves (I have to admit that, even though I really hate too), and Sakura is good at cartwheels and stuff like that (she did gymnastics when she was younger, I learned.). And I have nothing but my fighting moves. So I started doing those, to try and impress Sakura-chan, but Sasuke told me to stop making an idiot of myself. Bastard! And then Sakura followed up by saying that I couldn't be any help if that was all I had. So I'm going to work hard and learn some new moves to impress her!

That Bastard Sasuke. He's taking the attention of everyone away, and he doesn't even appreciate it. He should, because at least he has people who like and admire him. I have no one that cares about me. He's up high on a pedestal and I'm being trampled by everyone as they try and get to him.

Sorry for sounding depressive. Sometimes I can't help it, and it pops out. It's hard to act real happy when you feel like you're ripping inside, sometimes.

But I talked to that girl, the white-eyed one, once already. She stuttered a lot, but I now know her name is Hyuuga Hinata. She's ok and cool and all, but she kind of creeps me out. Oh well. Maybe I can be better friends with her later. But I have to focus on other stuff right now.

I now know more stuff about my favorite teacher, Iruka. I know that he didn't have any parents or family either, because they were killed by this homicidal psychopath guy that everyone named 'nine-tails', or 'Kyuubi', because… Well, Iruka didn't know, but I bet it was something cool. I hate saying that though, because that guy killed my favorite teacher's parent and family. I wanna capture a guy like that some day!

I should probably mention that I want to be a police officer when I grow up, because it seems so cool! Aiming a gun at the bad guy and shooting him before he shoots you, going on all the chases to hunt a homicidal maniac down, having to work with a real cool partner. So I'm going to be a police officer when I grow up! I'm going to be in S.W.A.T.! I'm going to be the best guy there is! So, that's my dream, even though it's real silly, it seems like. Too protect the people that never protected me. But I'm going to do it! I'm going to show everyone! I even train everyday by doing a lotta physical things, like push-ups and sit-ups and crunches and stuff like that.

My birthday is in two days! I'm excited, because I'm turning 13! I can't wait! No one will give me a present, but I can't wait!! I'll be so happy, I'll even treat myself to a few ramen at Ichiraku!

I want to work on my music chords and moves now, ok? Expect a letter soon! Goodbye!

Sincerely Yours,

Uzumaki Naruto

Friday, Oct. 8, 2005

OoO

OK. That was the first chapter of "Sincerely Yours", and I have to say that it was an OK start. I know it's kind of jumping from sentence to sentence and with run-on sentences, and I drift off topic, and there is grammar and spelling mistakes, but, hey! I'm trying to write as a thirteen-year-old would, one that isn't that brightest crayon in the box. So don't flame my 'bad skillz'.

So, yeah. I'm going to start on PmO and WaeF now. Because I should have done them a LONG time ago. Ja, and hope you had fun reading! Please leave a review after a beep!… That's too unoriginal. Depends on how much I get so I can write faster XP. Please leave a review!


	2. The Good and Bad

Ok. Second chapter of 'Sincerely Yours' came sooner then I expected, but I've been in the writing mood lately, so…. Yeah. I dunno. I just really felt like writing the second chapter of this. Hah. I think 'Changes' by Three Days Grace is my inspiration song.

Anyways, I'll just put up the things you guys should know.

**DISCLAIMER: **None of the characters in this story are mine. They all belong to the maker of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING: **This may contain swearing, hints of shounen-ai, violence, etc, etc. Rated PG-13!

**Review Remarks: **

Kin Uchiha: It is awkward, but remember, this is Naruto writing XP. And it is disgusting, bad Sasu-kun is a evil, sexy person XD;;;

Rurikat: Glad you like it . And the book is awesome! Hope you like it!

Kyuubi-kun: The first mistake was unintentional, but the second was on purpose, because Naruto would forget something like that, I think XD;. Thanks, and here's my continuing!

Hieisbestbuddy888: I watch both the anime and read the manga . And thanks for liking it! Yes, it is a letter to 'you'. And it will be a slight Sasunaru in later chapters .

Tyranimo: I know, I saw that mistake almost immediately after I posted the story, and I fixed it ;;. And he is unique XD. And thank you!

Suicidal Skies: I do not rock, you write the best original fiction ever, and thank you! XD. ATD before we start? XP

**NOTE: **Yes, I did fix the age mistake. But the second 'mistake', with mentioning the school name, was intentional, because I thought Naruto would forget that. But I changed it anyways.

So… Yeah. On with the story!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dear Friend,

I'm sorry for mailing you TOO soon now, but I have something really exciting to tell you, and I can't believe it happened!

I actually got a present!

A real, God-given present! It's a choker, with a little leaf-looking thing on a metal plate and spikes decorating where it isn't. It's so cool! I even wore it after I got it! I love it! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention who gave it to me! Iruka-sensei gave it to me! He even took me to Ichiraku after that!

This was the BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!

He even came on a Sunday to give it to me. He said it was more special on the day I was born then the day after I was born. He came over at 10 in the morning, and I was still asleep (well, awake, but I just woke up because of him buzzing for me to get up there), and then he made me breakfast well I was in the shower! So I spent the whole day with him, until 4, then he took me to Ichiraku, and gave me the present! He even took me to a movie! That was the best day ever!

Even better, in the last two days, people haven't looked at me weirdly or with lotsa hate, and Sasuke hasn't really insulted me. I've been hanging out with Shikamaru and Chouji more (and this new guy, Kiba, who is totally obsessed with dogs. I don't know why he wasn't there the first day of school. Something about his family's dog having puppies…), and Sakura even talked to me with out insulting me!

My life is really taking a turn for the better! I'm so happy! This has been the best few days of my life!

Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, Iruka invited me to stay at his house on the weekends, because he knows about me living alone now. But I told him that he had to promise not to tell, and he did. So Iruka is my most precious person ever! He's the best! He's also the first person whose ever wanted to come near me… Which is kind of depressing, considering that I've lived for 12 years. I mean, 13! I have to get used to saying 13, now that I am an actual teen!

To tell you the truth, I really don't consider people that are 13 or 14 teens. I think 15 is the official age where you hit 'teenage' years, even though teen is at the end of 13. But I'm getting off topic! I'll tell you about school now!

In my last gym class (I only have it twice, sometimes 3 times a week), Sasuke AND Sakura were actually impressed by my moves! I'll try and describe them as best as I can…

First, Sakura did some cartwheels and then jumped up into the air and did a cartwheel with NO hands. Which was really, really, REALLY cool! She smiled really wide in my direction, and I smiled back, but she didn't do anything, so I looked behind me, and there was Sasuke, that bastard! Really unimpressed and stealing Sakura's attention away! I really wanted to hit him, but I decided that I would show him up. Because I've gotten really good! So I told him to go first, and he looked at me all weirdly and I smiled, kind of freakily. I think I scared him (though I know the chicken-shit would never admit that) but whatever.

Next Sasuke did a lot of moves. And I have to say I was impressed, even though I hate the bastard. I mean, c'mon! He went 10 feet away from the starting mat and ran at it, and about 5 feet away from it he kind of hurled forward and did a one-handed flip, then a another flip, a cartwheel, a kind of jump thing that made him go really high, and then he flipped and twirled at the same time, and landed on his feet. It was really cool, though I didn't say that! I just grinned and said "I'll beat you, you bastard!"

And I did, which is the best part!

I stood 5 feet away from the wall and ran straight. And kept on running until I was 5 feet away from the wall. Sasuke and Sakura were both giving me strange looks, but I smiled as I past them and kept on running towards the wall. And this is where my moves started, because I had practiced by running off the wall at my home, and got a lot of complaints about it, but it was worth it!

I ran a few feet off the wall and twisted so that my stomach was facing the floor, and did a flip. So I did a flip before landed on my hands, and it kind of hurt at first, but I continued. I did 2 more solid flips, one with a scissor like kick, with my hands, before I did another flip with 1 hand, and then a cartwheel with no hands. And then I did another flip with no hands, and rolled and jumped. Then landed on my hand for a one-handed hand-stand and that was it!

You should have seen their faces! I wished I had a camera!

The most amazing part that Shikamaru and Chouji, with a girl named Ino, who were in my class, started clapping slowly. And then a few more people started clapping, and then the whole gym started clapping (except for a few jocks and stupid idiots that don't appreciate my amazing skills!)! It was amazing! I got this really fuzzy feeling, and I was blushing hard. But it might have been because I was still upside down.  
I'm sure it would have been way more amazing if you had seen it, because I suck at describing and writing things.

Anyways, the teacher, Kakashi, told us that the show was over and we should go change. And since it was right before lunch, everybody hurried up and got changed, while I was stuck dragging the mats back to the equipment room, because "If I could do that little performance, I could do a little more work." I think he was just lazy, but whatever.  
So I got changed, and I was kind of eager to get going to lunch, because I could get some spaghetti, since it's Tuesday. I have no more ramen at home. I have to go shopping.

As I was coming out of the bathroom, Sasuke just appeared out of NO WHERE and stared at me. And you have to understand the way the school is built, because it twists a lot, so you don't know whose around the next wall, or hiding in a little hole or something. Here, I'll try and explain….

The boys bathroom faces right towards the wall, with a little turn so people can't see directly in it, like normal schools have, right? And the girls' bathroom is directly across from the boys'. Then it goes down a hall, which is about 10 or 15 feet. When you get to the end of it, and you go left, it's not even really a hallway, but it is, I guess. It goes off into a small hole-in-the-wall type of thing that is actually five feet deep or something. And that's where the water fountain is (and a cross above it, but I don't know why it's there. The school ain't Catholic or Christian or whatever) . But then, to the right of the water fountain, is another little hall. You turn right at that end of the hall, and there's the janitor's room thing. But, going back to the end of the longer hallway, you go to you're right, go down a lot more, then turn left (which is the only way to go), go down a little, and there's the gym. Another door leads out to the rest of the school. So, basically, it's like the girls' and boys' bathrooms are in an entirely different section, but if you go outside, there's nothing sticking out. Kinda weird…

Anyway, I was getting a drink from the water fountain (people usually use the one outside of the gym), and Sasuke just… appeared. From the janitor's office, I guess.

I kinda screamed (and it's not like those one of those comical girl screams, where they put up their hands and then faint or whatever), and then started swearing really loudly. I'm surprised no one heard me, but then it was a long time since the bell rang.

He just kind of gave me a look that said "You're an idiot, I'm superior, blahblahblah".

And I called him an asshole, and he was still looking like that, so I tried to hit him. He caught it (I wasn't trying! At all!), and I took my hand back, and… Yeah. We just stared at each other before he looked away and mumbled something.

I swore at him (again) because I couldn't hear him, and then he looked up and glared hard before saying something a little louder. And, HOLY SHIT, you know what he said? He said "That was kind of cool, what you did in gym."

So he complimented me.

Sasuke Uchiha, 'I am an asshole and so much better', complimented me, the great Uzumaki Naruto.

IT WAS AWESOME! Someone finally said something that made me feel happy until right now. That hasn't happened before. I usually get sad when I eat my supper (spicy ramen for supper!), and no one is there to eat it with me. Because, you know, it's kind of sad when you look across the table and see no one is there, right? You're all alone and that?

NOT SINCE LAST SATURDAY HAVE I FELT LIKE THAT!

Hah hah. And the week doesn't even stop there.

I guess I had a grin after what he said, because he just looked away and said, even more clearer then than the compliment, "Stop grinning like an idiot, Usuratonkachi, and let's go."

I grinned even wider and slapped him hard on the back, like I usually do to Chouji when I beat him in a Ramen eating contest (We've had three so far! I've won two!). He looked sort of surprised and glared at me real quickly, and all I said was "Awww, is little Sasuke embarrassed? You can compliment someone once in a while, ya know. It ain't that hard. And what does Usur-what-a-what mean anyway?"

We even walked to the cafeteria together, because he refused to tell me what it meant and what the hell language it was. I was trying to convince him the whole way.

It took through out all of lunch. Which meant that I sat with him at lunch. (I'm pretty sure Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru didn't mind).

So, things I learned about Sasuke, that I really didn't need to know about, but I did anyway, and, oh well, I actually learned something:

1) He's a half-Japanese person with the whitest skin you've ever seen. He wouldn't tell me what the other half of him was, the bastard  
2) Usuratonkachi means idiot, basically. I hit him hard for that, cuz I am not an idiot!  
3) He definitely does not like the attention he gets (I was teasing him about dating one of the girls, like Sakura, cuz I wanted to find out if he would date her and if I had a chance. He hit me. Hard. On the head.)  
4) Reason he gets so much attention is because he's a wealthy inheritor of the Japanese police in some Japanese city. He wouldn't give the name of which city, though. So he has his life planned out, which would suck.  
5) He wouldn't tell me about his parents, which usually means something bad.  
6) He has a brother that goes to a gifted academy, somewhere. He's in his final year of that school, and it basically starts you off in university too, so he might be in university already…  
7) He's really smart, too. He's supposed to be in grade 10 already!

8) If he wasn't supposed to inherit the police place with Itachi, then he would have had a career in basketball. He didn't like talking about this one.

9) He can be a pretty tolerable when he isn't insulting you.

And you wanna know something really weird that happened right after he spoke about his brother?

Sakura came over to the table we were sitting at. And since it's empty, except for us, it was pretty obvious who she was coming to visit.

Yeah. Sasuke. She sat down right near him, so close Sasuke could hardly move his elbow to lift the fork he was using to his mouth! I even have to admit that I wouldn't enjoy the kind of love Sakura was giving Sasuke to _that_ extent.

But, yeah. Soon as she sat down, Sasuke moved over a _tiny _bit, and she backed off real quick. So, yeah.

Then she started talking. And talking. And talking. I never even knew girls could go on and on about the kind of things she was talking about for that long.

She said something real cool, though! She complimented me on my moves! She said "Oh, and Naruto, what you did in gym was, like, so cool! All the girls thought it was just so totally awesome!"

Then she over-complimented Sasuke, saying she never even knew guys' bodies could move like that (which had a double meaning because she got this real… Snarky grin on her face after she said it). He ignored her and asked me what I had after this. What class, I mean. Geez, I really shouldn't write in pen.

Anyway, she kind of shut up a second after this, but… Yeah. All of us just chatted after that, and it was kind of boring, but I got to sit with Sakura! Even if it was for only 5 minutes.

I have to explain something before I end this letter, though, ok?

We're all only in 8th grade, and we're at a high school where all the grades are in one building, which is separated into two parts. It's a huge school. And we have cheerleading. And Sakura is in what everyone calls the 'CIT'. The Cheerleaders in Training.

These are the most popular girls in the west part (junior high and elementary, kindergarten to 8), and then high school in the east part (high school, 9 to 12)). This group has the prettiest girls in the west part! Of course, Sakura is in there, along with Ino (a girl with long blonde hair), Ten Ten (she's Chinese), Temari (a real sarcastic girl), and kind-of Hinata (she isn't that popular, but she sits with this group of girls and talks with them all the time. She has white eyes. Creepy), along with a few other girls I don't know the names of.

So… Yeah. Nothing else to say. I hope that this year will be as good as this week! Seeya!

Sincerely Yours,

Uzumaki Naruto

Thursday, October 14th, 2005

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Friend,

These past few… Argh! IT'S BEEN PISSING ME OFF!

I found out that I might not make the basketball team because of the stupid coach, Sakura said something bad about me, I have this kid following me around, Haku has to move up 3 grades because he's so damn smart and his guardian won't let him stay in this grade, Iruka might be transferred…

God. I'll explain it in detail.

First of all, you have to know that I am in love with basketball! Best sport ever, good for you, blah-blah-blah, you don't want to know all my reasons, right? It would take up 10 pages! I swear! Anyway…

I think I'm pretty good. Actually, I know I am at least good, because I lost to Sasuke 18-22, and he was supposed to be the big basketball star.

We had try-outs 2 days ago, and a LOT of guys showed up, cuz it's the second most popular sport compared to football, and only the real jocky guys go for that sport.

The next day only about half of the guys were there, and I was still there. So was this guy named Neji (he kept to himself, and he has white eyes, too), Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sasuke (of course), Shino (guy obsessed with bugs), a creepy guy named Kankuro, Lee (a REAL flamboyant guy. He's not gay though. Something about this one girl…), Haku (A real girly guy that Zabuza is lusting after. I can tell!), Kidoumaru (REAL creepy guy), Jiroubou (He's as fat as Chouji!), and Yayuya (He's almost as girly then Haku, who I thought WAS a girl), and Kimimaro (He's…freaky. Quiet and he seems like he's going to murder you). There is supposed to be this other guy coming on our team in a week, but he went for surgery or something and is getting out only then. I don't know why HE got to skip practices.

But, yeah. On with the story.

The coach is a guy named Ebisu (along with Zabuza, a real evil guy whose fair. He wasn't there though), and he _really_ hates me. And I mean REALLY hates me. Maybe because, in grade 7, he got in biiiig trouble for yelling at me, thinking I did this one prank to him that I 'didn't' do. But I did. And, fuck, I'm glad I did it!

So, he called me into the office yesterday, after practice, and I was the only one being called. So I just went, thinking…while, I wasn't thinking about what was going to happen, to tell you the truth. I was thinking about ramen and how hungry I was at the moment. And how I might be able to mooch a ride from 'Sasu-chaaaan!' (It's my nickname for him, since 'chan' is Japanese and you add it on a girl's name or whatever. That'll teach him to try and teach ME another language).

I was in his office, right? Just sitting there while he stared down at these papers and shuffling them like they were important. I think he was just doing that to piss me off. And it did, so I yelled at him "What do you want, coach!"

He glared at me real hard core before answering (after putting down the papers), "I think you can't be on the basketball team, Naruto."

I'm thinking 'What the FUCK?' here, but I didn't say that… Just something like it. I asked why, kind of jumping out of my seat, and you know what he said!

"You're grades are a little too low for you to be participating in sports."

So I told him that Kiba AND Kankuro had grades as low as mine (I only know this because we were fighting about it in the locker room, seeing who was the stupidest and smartest of us three), and asked him why he only wanted to talk to me. He said something about them having 'adequate parenting', and them being able to afford help that won't affect their time on sports.

So… I kind of exploded. Well, who wouldn't? Taking a shot at my parents, for Christ's sake! And the fact that I'm poor. It really pissed me off. I called him a bunch of names and told him, in not so nice terms, to shut up. Then I stormed out, because I felt like I could kill the guy.

The only one that was in the bathroom was Haku when I started beating up on the wall, punching and screaming and wondering why I was the only one being booted off the team (not that yelling at the guy helped me much). I didn't even notice he was there until he put his arm on my shoulder and told me to calm down.

I told him he wasn't being kicked off 'because of the lack of money and inadequate parenting', and he just smiled and asked me what happened. So I told him about what happened in the office, and he kind-of frowned and said too not worry so much about it. I asked him how I could not worry about it, and he just told me it would work out.

But as soon as he turned around, I started punching the wall again, so he stopped me again and did this little disappointed thing, where he smiled and then hung his head, as if deciding what to do. Then he told me to sit down, and he would tell me a sad story, because… It made people feel better or something.

He told me that he didn't have any parents either and he had just been adopted recently, by some sleaze ball (his eyes darkened when he mentioned the guy, but he wouldn't say why). He had been living on the streets the whole time, and he told me about this one story of this guy that took him in briefly because some gang had been chasing him. Turns out the guy just sold him to the people after he fell asleep, and he had woken up beaten and bloody and alone.

I was silent after that, anger forgotten, and he just smiled and said "Are you angry any more?"

I think he's one of my best friends now, just for that simple reason. Haku is one of those people that will listen and solve your problems automatically. He's like…an Angel or something.

So we walked home and I joked about him being my Guardian Angel, and he just kind of smiled and said that he couldn't tell me if he was, else I'd be extra nice to him and still do all that bad trash I usually do.

I didn't know what to say after that, but he had to leave, so we said bye.

Then I learned today, that he _has _to move up three grades because of that sleaze ball guardian saying something about as soon as Haku is out of school, he's going to start 'providing for the family'. So he has until before the end of November to move, cuz he has to pick classes and stuff. That means he's going off the team, too, and I'll never see him during class, because I'm in the west wing and he's in the east wing.

I only found out because I was at the office today for 'talking too loud', and his guardian was there, talking about it. I confronted Haku about it, and he only smiled again and said something like "I'll still be able to see you, Naruto."

Thing is, now that I actually found a friend that knows how cruel the streets are, I don't want to let him go. He might find newer, better, more cool friends! So I think he might leave me for other people. So much for Guardian Angels.

Then, when I was in lunch today with Shikamaru and Chouji and Kiba and Sasuke (he only sits with us sometimes), Sasuke had to leave for a second, saying he forgot something in the changing rooms.

I ate my ramen real quick (in two minutes), and then I went running after him, because I wanted to know if I could mooch a ride off of him again. I got to just before the part where you turn, and then I heard Sakura's voice. And she sounded upset. I was thinking Sasuke rejected her, and my natural curiosity got the best of me. I started to listen.

And… what she said really hurt. It was something like…

"God, Sasuke! Why do you hang out with that loser, Naruto, anyway? Like, he has no parents, you know. He's probably going to get all attached to you and never let you go!" Then she laughed, and I felt the pit of my stomach swallowing up my heart. "You should just get rid of him, like, quick here, before he turns into a fag! Me and the girls are already betting on it."

I couldn't really take much more, you know, so… I ran. I didn't care how loud I was, and I knew I was being loud, because I heard Sasuke's voice saying my name and a gasp and an 'Oh my God, was he there!' from Sakura.

And I'm here now, real depressed and angry because of that, and of what happened on the way home and at home.

There is this kid that lives right near me, a block away. He's annoying. His name is Konohamaru, and he has this big scarf that's really stupid.

I was running home through the back alleys, and I must have been really distracted because I went into the wrong alleyway and kept on running. Then I came to this kid, and he was running. We both kept on running towards each other, and then I noticed some guy was chasing him. He tripped, and this guy came up to him and started kicking him.

So I ran even faster and started yelling, because this was a good way to get rid of anger, beating up somebody with no name to you.

After I kicked the guy's ass, he ran away, and I helped the kid up (he had been kicked a lot before I finally got to the guy, who had a fucking knife!). He started swearing at me, telling me he could have kicked the guy's ass himself. So I punched him (a bit hard), and he started whining because you're not supposed to kick a guy when he's down. I told him to shut up, because he was swearing at me, and I wasn't going to go for that.

I don't know what happened, but he started following me, telling me his life story.

Turns out that Konohamaru's mum is a bit of a meth addict, along with a few other bad habits. The guy was chasing him because his mum hadn't paid him in awhile, and he was getting pissed off, was going to beat up Konohamaru for a warning message Konohamaru's mum.

I told him to go away, and he said only if I go and see him tomorrow at the park. He wouldn't leave until I promised, so I promised and he left.

Then I got in and slammed the door to my apartment, and I got a knock from the guy upstairs. I just ignored him. Fell asleep right away.

I was woken up by a loud knocking from the door and I was thinking 'Oh, good. All of that was just a dream. It's time to go to school'. Then I noticed it was only 4, so I went to open the door with a kind of sad face on.

It was Iruka, and he had a bunch of groceries. So he started cooking a supper for us after asking me how I was, then I want to get a shirt on. He does this a lot for me. Comes over and cooks I mean, because 'Ramen isn't a proper diet'.

We were sitting in the living room (I don't have a proper table), eating the Tonkatsu (a Japanese dish of chicken or pork) and rice he made, just watching 'The Simpsons', the one where Homer thinks Bart is gay. I was laughing at the real gay guy's lisp when he turned the TV off (he had to reach over. I got one of those old ones, with the buttons), and turned around to me, putting his food down and smiling nervously.

He was acting weird _all_ night, so I finally asked him what's wrong, and he told me this whole little story about the school system before he told me he might be transferred to another school, one that was about two miles away from this school. Across town from me. You have to know that he doesn't have a car, and he lives close to the school and close enough to me so that he can take the bus. So if he moves across town, it'll be difficult for him to come here…

I kind of sat there for a moment before I quoted Haku and said 'Don't worry about it too much, Iruka! It'll all work out sooner or later!'.

Then he smiled and told me I was right, helped me clean up and left. He just left now.

So… I wrote to you. Because I don't know what else to do, and I don't want to cry, and… Argh.

I hope you never have to go through any of this, or had too. Now I have too leave, because I need to go for a walk. I don't care if something happens to me. I don't.

Thank you for reading this, if you do. Bye.

Sincerely Yours,

Uzumaki Naruto

Thursday, October 21st, 2005

PS

I'm sorry if it is a little smudged. I couldn't keep from crying a little.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

I HAD to be cruel in this one, because…. I don't know. No special foreshadowing, except for maybe a few things, but I'm glad I finally finished it.

So… Second chapter of Sincerely Yours, finished! God, I've been on a writing spree XD.

Until the next update!


	3. Dreams are Made to Shatter

Short sorry! Gawd! Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** Everything in this story is not mine- the 'format' (the letters), characters, etc. Just the way I write it is mine.

**Warning:** Watch out for violence, swearing, shounen-ai, etc, etc!

OOoooooooooooooooO

Dear Friend,

Not… Well, I can't say not much has happened this week because a lot _did _happen, but… Well, ah, I didn't take notice-notice, ya know? I kind went through the week… Kinda… Ugh! I can't explain it! Didn't you just ever have one of those days where it passed by really fast, but looking back on it, you think it went _really_ slow?

I dunno how else to explain it. Sorry. And I'm not getting mad at you, I'm just frustrated. That's all.

But, yeah. I went to meet that Konohamaru kid, remember him? The one with the meth addict mum? Anyway, I went to the park straight after school, because I had nothing else to do.

Oh, before I tell you more about Konohamaru (he has a long name, so I'm just gonna call him 'K-kid, k? It's easier, and I've already started calling him that), I avoided Sasuke, Sakura, and everyone but Haku the next day. Of course, Haku just smiled and said that girls will always be like that, and I was lucky I was born a guy. That made me feel better, because I don't want to be a back-stabbing, bitchy, PMS-ing girl. (I still like her though, but just a little less. Guys are stupid in their own way too, huh?)

Back to the previous story. K-kid met me in the park at 6 pm, and I was REALLY angry because I was hungry and I wanted to go home and all that. But he showed up with a real sad face on, so I just looked at him weird (I dunno how to comfort people, all right?), and asked him if he was OK. He said that the guy that had tried to beat him up before snuck in and beat up his mum _really _badly. So much that she could hardly move.

K-kid had run with his 'little sis' (A kitty), and had tried to go to my house (he said he followed me), but I wasn't there.

After he told me his story, he got a determined look on his face and asked me if I could teach him how to fight.

And, well, shit, I got surprised because no one ever asked me something so… nicely? He said please and everything.

So I hit him and said that he had to learn that stuff on the street, not from learning. He pouted and started calling me boss (boss?) and said he'd do _anything_. So I told him that if he really wanted to 'learn' from me, he'd have to get up at 3 at night and come to my house so we could go walking around at night.

I knew he wouldn't do it because kids need sleep, right? He'd refuse and start carrying a knife around. But, instead, he said 'Ok!'! He made me promise that I'd go out with him! At 3 o'clock at _night_.

So we started doing that. We've gotten into a lot of fights, and I'm really tired, and I've been asked a lot about why I have so many scars and aching bones and a broken finger (A BIG THUG. HUGE.), and I just scowl and tell them to fuck off.

But, ya know, it's kinda worth it when someone looks up to you like that, ya know? They look like shit, but they are smiling like its Christmas? I dunno if you've ever seen or felt that, but it's a cool feeling.

And you know about the basketball thing? I'M NOT GETTING KICKED OFF.

Oh, wait… About all the 'parent-he-sis' (parenthesis. I learned how to spell it like that), my language arts teacher told me it's like a little break off to express what you're thinking while you write. So I'm sorry if all those parent-hesis confused you, but at least I'm showing you more of what I'm thinking, right?

BASKETBALL. Not getting kicked off! Yes, I'm not getting kicked off!

Zabuza returned from wherever the hell he was before and got Ebisu kicked off from being one of the couches for really unfair choosing or whatever, and for him being 'biased on personal reasons'. I dunno what the hell the personal reasons are (besides the other thing, the prank), but I'M STILL ON.

So Zabuza is the best coach ever, if not a little rougher than most coaches. That's fine, because I'M STILL ON.

Sorry. I'm just reeeaaalllllyyyy happy about it.

On the topic of basketball, it turns out 'Yayuya' is actually 'Tayuya', and 'he' is really 'she' because she's '_too_ advanced for the girl's team!'. So she was sent back. I wonder how she hid her boobs (Breasts? Knockers? I dunno what you'd prefer, so I'll just say 'boobs') from all the guys in there!

Still on basketball, there's this guy named Gaara that joined our team.

Gaara is _weird._ He has red hair and a tattoo on his forehead that's Japanese, and Sasuke told me it meant 'love'. He has thick, thick eyeliner around his eyes that's _also _tattooed there and he has no eyebrows. He's Goth and looks like he wouldn't touch a basketball, but…

_Holy shit,_ is he ever good!

Zabuza looked real smug as he set Gaara (who was wearing _leather_ pants) to have a small game with Sasuke. Sasuke looked smug (and a little pissy, too), because he's the team's best basketball player.

So they faced each other, with Sasuke having the advantage. He started off with a real easy dribble, and just switched back and forth, left and right, right? (I won't use any basketball 'jargon' unless I know you'll get some of it). So he tried to do an easy pass around Gaara, arm up for defense and all.

Gaara easily just over stepped Sasuke's defense and batted the ball away, dribbling for it a few feet before stopping and passing it back to Sasuke. He got back into position and Sasuke looked a little annoyed.

So he dribbled a little faster this time, and then got into a position where he could do three things: Pass, shoot, and dribble. If it was a real game, and he did this, he'd already dribbled, and if he'd do it again, that'd be illegal and it's called a double dribble. But it isn't, so the only other thing he could do was shoot, because he couldn't pass.

He faked a shot and then started dribbling around Gaara. But Gaara wasn't fooled, and when Sasuke went to try and do a lay-up (running and trying to shoot the basketball off the board so it will go into the basket), Gaara jumped up and hit it out of his hands.

The thing is, it was clean, and that's hard to do with shots like those!

There was a big 'Oooh!' from the rest of the guys, and a buncha other things, but I swore at Sasuke to do better. Zabuza told me to watch my mouth.

After Zabuza said that, Gaara looked over and _stared _at me. Then Sasuke told him to hurry up and he stopped and went over to retrieve the ball.

The next ½ hour was really… holy, I can't describe this either! Have you ever seen a basketball game, a professional basketball game, where everything was really fast-paced and you could hardly follow? That was it. The score ended up 14-15 in favor of Gaara when Zabuza called it, and both of them were pretty winded.

Then he formally introduced us to Gaara; turns out that this guy is going to be playing for Connecticut for college basketball, and then for the San Antonio Spurs in the NBA after that! It's really fucking amazing that the guy is that good!

Sasuke looked pissed, so after practice, I asked him what was wrong, because that's what friends do. He told me that Gaara was a friend from when he was younger and wasn't that good at basketball back then, but still pretty good. So Gaara's an albino-Japanese freak too, and that Sasuke and him are at the same caliber, almost. Sasuke's just pissy because he underestimated Gaara.

After Sasuke and everyone left, Gaara came in and asked me to play a game with him. So I did, because I'm a nice guy, and he practically killed me, I swear! So I gotta lotta catching up to do to him, if I'm ever going to beat him and Sasuke.

But before all of that, Sakura didn't talk to me until the day Gaara arrived, and she cornered me after gym in that one little water-fountain place I always go to, the almost hidden one ya know? I really need to stop going there.

Anyway, I couldn't really push her aside or tell her to fuck off, because she's a girl and I still kinda like her. She looked really awkward, standing there, blocking my way, so after a few more seconds, I thought 'ok, she wants to use the water fountain'. So I moved a little and she moved the exact same way I did, as if to stop me. So I just went all still and stared at her weird until she said something.

She said that she was really sorry and that she didn't mean to say those things. She was just 'trying to get Sasuke's attention', because she's liked him ever since she saw him, and that she was wrong for doing that. She said that she didn't mean to poke fun at me for having no parents, and didn't like calling me a loser or a fag.

I just looked at her and she smiled, then looked down after realizing that I was still staring at her like that. So she said sorry again, then sighed and asked something I will never, ever forget.

"So, like, are you gay? Since you kissed Sasuke and all, you don't like girls than, right?"

I almost exploded, I swear! She doesn't even know anything about me, and she asks me if I'm gay! And she said I kissed Sasuke! I would never kiss that bastard on purpose! So the first thing that came to my mind was 'fuck off!', but instead I said:

"No, I like girls! I like you!"

She looked at me real surprised, and I musta been looking the exact same way. So I mumbled that I didn't kiss Sasuke on purpose, and pushed her aside a little and ran out of there like a bat outta hell.

That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me! Even worse than when those boys made me go walking down the street naked when I was 8. But I couldn't defend myself then, but when I learned how, I beat up those guys really badly!

But I don't think I can get revenge on myself for saying that, right? Or on Sakura for 'making me like her'.

So I went to lunch and sat down beside Sasuke, and he looked at me all cool like and asked if I'd been held back by someone. I just told him that Sakura had held me back to talk to me, and he nodded and went back to eating.

I joked about it and he told me to shut up after a minute, saying he was sick of always hearing about Sakura. He heard her name everywhere, he said. I told him he was paranoid and that he just liked her, but just didn't know it yet. Kinda like the purple dodge syndrome, ya know?

Purple dodge syndrome is the thing where you see or hear something weird, and then you see or hear that thing everywhere. Kinda like you'd never forget a purple dodge, right?

He just hit me and called me a 'usuratonkachi', and when I tried stealing his fries, he hit me again.

It's nice sitting with Sasuke because he doesn't bug you about things, or ask you about things, or anything. It's normal sitting with him. But he's still an asshole! Hardly ever talks at all, unless I make him. It's kinda annoying, too.

I haven't heard from Iruka a lot this week. Just in class, where he gave me a violin and told me to practice some music on it, since it looked like I'm good at that. He also gave me a sheet of music, and I'm trying really hard to perfect 'Ode to Joy' by Mozart. It's a real cool melody that makes you think.

This is a long letter, kinda. So I'll say goodbye for now, and hope you had a better week then I did! Have a good Halloween! (I know I will! Tell you all about it in the next letter!)

Sincerely Yours,

Uzumaki Naruto

Saturday, October 30th, 2005

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Dear Friend,

For Halloween, I went as a butcher!

It was so fun! I had white pants, a white guys' tank top, and a white apron I stole from Iruka. I couldn't carry an ax around school, so I carried a hammer thing that you beat meat with, also from Iruka.

For blood, I mixed water and ketchup. It kinda smelled, but, ya know, I can't afford much. So it was a pretty cheap costume with an awesome effect!

And, you know what! I ACTUALLY WENT WITH SOMEONE.

From 8 to 10, I went with Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba (Kiba's puppy is cute, and is named Akamaru. I think). We went around the middle-class part of town, where most people don't know me. I'm hoping the guys don't even think about why I pushed them to where they lived instead of where I lived.

But, yeah. It was fun with them, and we raked in so much candy! I had a big stomach ache by the end of the night, but it was all good. I hardly got any apples, either! SO IT WAS KICKASS!

Then Kiba and Shikamaru had to go home because they both had to go take care of their siblings, and Chouji is always eating so I don't know him that well. So I was left alone to wander around downtown through the big decorations and stuff.

Our town is _huge_ on Halloween and Valentine's Day. Not Christmas, though.

So, I was wandering around downtown, taking candy from some kids whenever they crossed me (pick pocketing is the only thing to do when you're that bored, alright? I picked shitty candy, anyway), when, lo and behold, guess who I saw?

Sasuke... And Sakura.

Sasuke was dressed a shitty vampire (c'mon, you need more than fake teeth for Halloween!), and Sakura was dressed as an angel.

Oh, and Sakura also had a big decoration on her arm: _Sasuke_.

Yeah right, he doesn't like her! She was all cuddled up to his side and he wasn't even pushing her away! So now I'm _mad_, because Sasuke is a smart guy, right? So he basically knows I _like_ Sakura.

Well, before I could do anything, Sasuke spotted me and waved me to come over.

I was going to give him a piece of my mind before he glared at me.

So I didn't, because... well, Sakura looked kinda pissed to see me.

Anyway, I hung out with them for about an hour, and we didn't trick-or-treat or anything. Just walked around. It was _so_ boring. Is this what 'popular' people do all the time? Walk around and talk?

It was kinda awkward too, with the little accidental confession and all... Sakura didn't spread it around or anything, which I am glad for, but... Yeah

I left at 11, because it was making me sick to see them together. Sasuke is an asshole.

So, after that, I went to sleep and woke up the next day for school.

So far, my diet has been made of candy for breakfast, candy for lunch, and, are you ready for this? _Candy_ for supper!

Surprising, huh? Ya gotta give me a break though! The candy was free!

So, on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, we had basketball practice. Sasuke and Gaara are kinda scary when they're just practicing. It's hard not to stop and stare. But if you do, Zabuza yells at you and you have to do suicides.

Anyway, it's about 5-4 in practice games for Sasuke, who looked real happy that day. I didn't talk to him Friday either (I've been avoiding him), so _Sakura_ must have made him happy.

Oh! And Gaara did something weird!

Well I was taking a shower on Friday (why use your own water when you can get it for free?), Gaara opened the curtain and stared at me.

It was pretty creepy, and I swore at him to close the damn curtain, it was freezing. He just stared and asked if I wanted to walk home with him.

I said sure, just shut the damn curtain. He did, and I took my damn sweet time getting ready!

After I was ready, we started walking towards the rich part of town (I have to pass through there anyways), and he started off talking to me by telling me that I was gonna catch a cold if I walked outside at night with my hair wet.

I told him to fuck off and we walked on. It was uncomfy, but whatever.

So, just when we were passing the busy street, he asked me why _I liked Sasuke_.

I almost got hit by a car I was so surprised. I turned around on him and yelled at him "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT ASSHOLE!".

He did this thing that looked like he was raising his eyebrows (he has none, remember?) and said he hadn't said anything about _love_.

I told him to shut up and to mind his own business, then started running from him (almost got hit 3 times crossing the street), and he didn't call after me. So I went home and paced around 'cause that made me mad. Who the hell is he to ask questions like that!

Then I went to sleep cuz I had to get up at 3 to help teach K-kid (Konohamaru) how to fight. He's getting pretty good.

But, that night, we ran into a gang of about _15_ people.

They were all big, and I _knew _we couldn't take them on without getting killed. So I told K-kid to run, and I started running too, but one of them caught my arm and _twisted _it.

I heard a snap. And I mean a big _snap_, right? Like OMG-what-the-hell-was-that! kinda snap.

I kept on running after jerking my arm out of his grip, and holy hell did that ever _hurt_. But I ran all the way home, knowing K-kid would have made it all the way to his own house.

And for the next few days, I couldn't move my arm. At all. And it hurt so much I was trying not to cry as I made _ramen._ Who cries when they're making to most heavenly food that God has ever sent!

Anyways, by Monday, I was worried as hell and thinking that I should go to the doctors, fuck the cost and everything, ya know?

But I went ahead and went to morning practice for basketball.

Of course, both Haku and Sasuke _and _Gaara noticed something right away. Haku was about to say something but Sasuke busted in, gripping my bad shoulder real tightly.

Before he could even ask what's wrong, my arm was on fire and I 'accidentally' flung out my other hand and punched Sasuke.

The silence was kinda creepy after that and Sasuke just stared at me from his position on the floor, as I tried not crying over the Goddamn _pain_ in my arm.

And I mean, this was _pain_. Imagine hanging over a cliff by the skin of your back. Or being run over by a semi. It was like _that_.

Haku came over to me after a few seconds and slowly lifted me with my good arm as I swore as much as possible under my breathe. He nodded at Gaara and the still stunned Sasuke and made me walk out the door with him to go see Zabuza.

Zabuza didn't even have to look at me to say "Go to the doctor's and see if your arm is broken, kid.".

I felt my world shatter. Then I blacked out, I think, because I don't remember even going to the doctor's office. I remember waking up in the waiting room with a sling on, and Haku, who had come with me, had filled me in.

Tsunade, the school nurse, had seen me and put the sling on right away, then told Haku she would excuse us both so he could take me to the hospital. We had already been there an hour, too.

So, when I went in to see the doctor (Haku is stronger then he looks. He dragged me in there as if I was a piece of paper!), he nodded at me and said that I shouldn't worry about the payments, that the school would pay for it. Haku quickly said that they didn't mean to twist my arm back so badly while wrestling in gym, so I wouldn't say anything, I guess. The doctor warned us that we should take better care, then he sat me on the table to look at my arm.

He poked it and I almost bit his arm off, I swear.

After a few more minutes of mind-numbing pain, the doctor looked at us suspiciously and asked how long my arm had been broken. Haku said that we broke it this morning, but I didn't feel it due to the adrenaline rush.

(I don't know what time it was then, but I guess it was the afternoon or late morning. Or something.)

The doctor was still suspicious, I think. Oh well. He checked my arm and announced something that broke any hopes I had of being athletic.

"You have a fracture around the elbow area, and..."

Seriously, I don't know what he said after that. I kind of just zoned out and didn't pay attention to anything until I was home and my arm was in a sling with a hard cast over it.

Then I think I started crying. I don't know. Last night was pretty much a blur and I can't really tell you much detail, 'cuz I don't remember shit.

So, sorry.

They gave me a bunch of pills anyway. I think I have a big infection, which makes me feel like shit.

I'll have to say sorry to K-kid, cuz I can't fight with a broken arm. I'm not _that_ stupid!

Anyways, I did get up the next day and I did go to school. It was normal, pretty normal day. I got to skip gym.

Oh, oh shit! I forgot to tell you how that thing went! The gymnastic team thing?

Well, anyway, it was pretty boring, though I did get to have a little fun with it. Once again, I'm going to describe something, okay?

(Oh, and it was this really creative thing. Sakura's idea. She said she got it from a movie and it looked real cool and all.)

First, we got a chair. Sakura sat on it, all poise and elegance (I know what poise means now!), and we lifted her up onto the stage (our gym is built weird, okay? It has a stage that opens up to the cafeteria, and the other side is the gym). Then, me and Sasuke went on other sides of the mat and bowed to each other (This was Sasuke's idea, the Japanese formalities!).

Then we started acting out a fighting scene! I ran towards him and 'tried' a high kick, but he somersaulted sideways. Then, with my other foot, I brang it towards his crouched stance. He blocked it with his arm (He knows tiajutsu and this other stuff. His idea to use tiajutsu. Sakura's had boxing in it, and was more rough and tumble), and grabbed my foot to flip me.

Once he flipped me, I spun and landed a foot or so away in a crouched stance. Then we'd run towards each other and start fighting again.

Of course, there were lots of somersaults and handstands. I always flipped backwards a few times to avoid his punches, and he'd do this handstand thing where he could kind of twirl his legs to kick me twice.

Then, about 2 and a half minutes through, Sakura would jump down, flip and somersault and land right between us, with her hands in the air where our fists were, as if we were about to punch each other and she stopped us. Then, slowly, she'd do the splits and we'd lower our fists and our bodies with her hands.

So, if you get the picture, it's kind of like this: Sakura is the queen, or someone very important, and me and Sasuke are enemies, fighting for her honor or (as Sakura put it, looking at Sasuke dreamily) her hand in marriage.

So, we got 94 percent on it because of Sakura's lack of involvement, even if we (meaning I) complained to him that Sakura came up with most of it.

I can't even remember the whole 3 minutes, so sorry if I gave you a lot of lack of detail.

Anyway! Back to the story.

For gym, I had to sit on the bleachers in my gym clothes, even if I wasn't participating. Every once in a while, Sasuke would look over at me as he was pinning some poor sap down (we were doing wrestling for that unit).

When everyone went to shower or dress or whatever, I had to drag the mats back (Kakashi thinks I'm not that crippled, the ass!). So, I was last in to dress and everything. The bell had already rang, so I thought I was alone.

So, while I was taking off my shirt, Sasuke came in and scared the living shit out of me _once_ again.

I swore at him a couple of times, then turned back to slip my normal shirt back on.

Sasuke asked what happened, and I looked at him over my shoulder and said, plainly, "None of your fucking business, asshole.".

You know what he did after that? He grabbed my _broken_ arm and said "Like hell it isn't!".

I just told him to fuck off again, refusing to wince even though it fucking _hurt _when he did that.

He went really quiet, and we had a little staring contest.

Then he hit me.

Square across the jaw. I am not kidding you. The little ass _socked_ me one!

I wasn't expecting this, mind you. So I went down like a bag of rocks.

I just kind of lay there, stunned out of my fucking mind.

Then, before I could even call him something, he bust out with something I never would have suspected from the ice prince-with-an-icicle-up-his-ass.

"Fuck, Naruto, am I allowed to be worried about someone I consider a _friend?_"

Before I could say anything _again_, the asshole ran out of the gym faster then he could say 'usuratonkachi'.

Now you have to understand: this is _very_ out-of-character for Sasuke. So, when I was walking home after that, skipping the rest of my periods because that was a very fucked-up encounter, I was really considering the chances of Sasuke being taken over by aliens.

After I got home, I went to sleep. I'm severely lacking that lately.

When I woke up, it was to a knocking on my door. And, of course, it was none other than Iruka.

I was very aware that he might be moving and that this might be my very last visit with him. So I was kind of sad.

Yet he was smiling and _humming_ as he cooked us lasagna. So, since I'm really dumb when my brain is clogged with sleep, I thought he was _happy _that he was moving. That made me even sadder.

But, over a reeaaaallllllyyyyy good dinner, he told me something awesome:

HE ISN'T MOVING!

I literally jumped over the table and hugged him. I got lasagna all over my sling and cast and shirt and everything, but, fuck, I was happy enough to do anything, even eat furry lasagna that still tasted like heaven!

Then Iruka told me that Haku was moving to a higher grade a little earlier, next Monday, so that made me sad again. But only a little. So I have to say goodbye to him soon.

Of course, I have to think positive and know that I can go and visit him on the East wing anytime I want! So I'm happy with that! Think POSITIVE, NARUTO!

Anyway, this was a long letter, so I'll cut it off right now.

Bye, and I'll send your next letter in a couple of weeks!

Sincerely Yours,  
Uzumaki Naruto

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I'm sorry for taking so damn long XD Damn I suck.

No computer no writing+bad grammer. So Mwah

…Yeah.


End file.
